Jaguar Muscle's Journal
by Jaguar Muscle
Summary: Son of the legendary Mariposa Muscle, Jaguar Muscle begins his quest to destroy the Muscle League.  Along the way he meets some allies and competes in some tournaments.


If your reading this then it means that I▓m dead! Inside this journal you will find no apologies or excuses for my behavior. It is simply a detailed account of how I attempted to destroy the Muscle League. How I became the most feared chojin, the vilest form of man, the cruelest person in the galaxy, and not a friendly guy to boot. So without further ado or anymore gilding of the lily, I give to you the journal of Jaguar Muscle.  
March 10,2036 Today is my sixteenth birthday, a day in which my mother died, and I found out I was a prince from Muscle Planet. Fate had dealt me a cruel hand indeed, for I lost the one person who held the answers to all my burning questions. All my mother said before she passed was this ⌠Son you are the heir to the throne of Muscle Planet. Your father was chased off by the Kinniku Clan and they stole his throne. Take this mask and avenge yourself on the Kinniku's.■ With that she handed me a weird looking mask. After that I gathered what money I had and left for the city. I had no idea who these Kinniku's were or how I would find them, all I knew was that I had to try.

March 15,2036 It has taken me five days to reach the city from my jungle hut but I have made it. The city is huge with many people hurrying about. I have never been to the city before so it is a little overwhelming. I ask many people about the Kinniku's but everyone is too busy to say more than a snide comment before they scurry off. After several hours I finally find someone who is willing to talk to me. He is a rather old man who has probably forgot more than I have learned. He tells me fantastic tales or intergalactic wrestling matches and battles for the fate of the planet. After many long hours he hands me a book. He tells me that it is an encyclopedia of chojin wrestling and that there is information on every Kinniku Clan member who wrestled in there. I thank him and offer to buy the book but he tells me to take it because he can sense I need more than he does. Before I leave I ask if there were any great wrestlers who came from around here and he tells me ⌠Just one. His name was Mariposa Muscle but we knew him as George.■ I refrain from telling him my suspicion, that I must be the son of this Mariposa Muscle.

March 22,2036 It has been a week since I received the chojin encyclopedia and I have been reading it non-stop. I inhale every bit of information on every chojin in the book. I have become a living encyclopedia of chojin knowledge but that is not going to get me revenge. I have come to the conclusion that I will need allies on my endeavor and have imposed upon myself the task of finding at least five. Any less I feel would be inadequate to deal with the Muscle League. But know I am ahead of myself, I have yet to even wrestle. How can I get allies if I can't fight? As chance would have it I hear about a local tournament that is open to any wrestler who meets the 100,000 power level requirement. I do not know my power level but surely as a prince of Muscle Planet I should be well above that level...shouldn't I?

March 24,2036 100,000!? I only registered 100,000! Apparently there meter was broken when they scored me, however I did qualify for the tournament. My first opponent...or should I say victim, is a chojin who calls himself Titaninico. Judging by his name I'm sure he is a worthy challenger for me. I can already hear the crowd as I defeat this huge chojin.  
March 26,2036 The crowd roared as I slammed the giant Titanico on his back, they stood up and cheered when I ascended the top rope to deliver a shooting star elbow drop, and the fell deafly silent as I clothes lined his head clear into the fifth row...or at least they would have if that had happened. Truly there is little about the fight that I remember. All I recall was a small child entering the ring and punching me in the face...then lights out! March 28,2036

It has been a couple of days since my wrestling debut and I am starting to piece together what happened. According to some people who were in attendance this is what I understand to have happen. I entered the ring first with little fanfare, due in part to being announced as Mr. Pig Face!(unsure how they came to this conclusion since I▓m wearing a mask!) Then Titanico was announced. Huge applause went up and I stood there dumb founded as a kid entered the ring. He was about three and a half foot tall and was wearing a cute little sailor outfit. (I am told that the kid was Titanico┘┘it seems he is something called a ⌠midget■ wrestler) As I bent down to offer him some candy he slugged me in my face!(Surely he had something in his glove because there is no way I could be knocked out by a single punch) While I was unconscious he proceeded to body slam, elbow dropped, and stomped on me for over ten minutes before finally pinning me. I awoke in a hospital to an unfamiliar face. He said he was a wrestling trainer who could improve my skill one thousand fold, but I don▓t think I need that much help. Do I? He told me his name was Ricardo Jr. and he saw something special in me. What it was he would not tell me. I▓m guessing he felt my princely aura and just had to be near me. I was instructed to go to his gym after I was released but I don▓t know if I▓m going. Frankly the guy kind of freaks me out.  
March 31,2036 What a dump! Ricardo▓s ⌠gym■ is little more than a box filled with dust and grime. He claims to have not used it since he joined an elite chojin training camp. I ask about this camp but he tells me I▓m not ready for it just yet but maybe someday. He also claims to be the son of a famous chojin named Ricardo but if you ask me he▓s clearly lying. I mean the photos of Ricardo show a muscular, aggressive, snarling beast and he looks like a limp wrested pretty boy. Anyway my training starts today, lets hope he trains others better than he trained himself!  
October 12, 2036

I▓m in Hell!!! It has been about six months since I started training with Ricardo and he is a savage trainer. I have literally done millions of sit-ups, push-ups, and chin-ups! I don▓t know how much longer I can take this. I mean besides the exercises he has been putting me through, he has executed every hold and take down he knows on me. Though I▓m starting to suspect he just likes touching me. On the plus side my power level has increased by 100 points! Soon I will be the strongest chojin ever. (I have learned that there are chojins whose power level reaches in the hundred millions┘.I▓ve got a loooong way to go to get there.)

October 15, 2036

Today Ricardo began teaching me about the different kinds of chojins I might face during my wrestling career. He tells me that there are three basic types of chojins. The ⌠normal■ type is undistinguishable from a regular person save the fact there power levels are at least 100,000. Though he tells me this has only been recently established as anyone with a register able power level was allowed to compete in the chojin wrestling leagues. The ⌠humanoid■ types appear mostly human but have additional features such as scales or horns. He told me that it was recently discovered that they are in fact humans whose latent genes were activated by radiation from there home world be it Earth or not. The last group he called the ⌠unknowns■. They are called such because no one knows how they came to be. Some believe they are the spirits of the objects they resemble while others believe they are chojins who have been reborn as part of their eternal punishment. He says they could be anything from a living pair of scissors to a walking dice set. He even told me that he once fought a stapler. I wonder whether or not the Kinnikus are ⌠regular■ or ⌠humanoid■ chojins? I mean as far as we know they could have 3 noses under their mask!  
October 16, 2036 Ricardo has just told me he's leaving for Japan to become the trainer at a very exclusive gym. I ask if I could come but he told me "Not yet...but maybe someday." Whatever, who needs him anyway, I got more important things to do than join some wimpy ass gym. Well I guess now is as good as time as any to try to win some money from the local tournaments here. Soon I will have enough money to travel to the Soviet Union. October 18, 2036

Today I went back to the sight of my disgrace. I looked around a bit and felt a sickness deep inside me. I can't believe I lost to such a pathetic wrestler in such a shabby arena. Anyhow while I was there I noticed a poster for a new tournament. I signed up for the C.W..E. (Chojin Wrestling Entertainment) tournament. I have since learned that Titanico will be my first match yet again. I have to beat him. I can▓t let my disgrace continue. I will win the tournament and get the fifty thousand Chojin dollars. Then I will fly to the Soviet Union and find him┘┘..

October 20, 2036

I won! I can▓t believe it I won! Now that my excitement has been expressed I will try to tell you how it all went down. First you should know it was a three round eight man tournament. I was paired with Titanico in the opening match. I was introduced under my new name ⌠El Hijo de Mariposa.■ I came down to the ring wearing bright green trunks and boots with a flower patterned shirt. He was still wearing that tired sailor uniform. We locked up and I had an early advantage. I shot him into the ropes and hit him with a thunderous drop kick. I then locked him into a STF. I cranked on his head until I felt the tapping of his hand onto the mat. As I was declared the winner I waited for my applause but it never came. Instead I was met with boos and people throwing garbage into the ring. Bah! Whatever I do not wrestle for applause(though it would be nice.) The next matches I did not watch, but maybe I should have. I can tell you that El Sol was defeated by Jacque O▓ Lantern, J.C. Chavez beat Omar de Lahoya, and El Rey be Mascaras beat La Luce. After a quick costume change ( I now wore red and blue trunks and boots) I was ready to beat Jacque O▓ Lantern down.  
Jacque was a tall thin wooden man with a pumpkin head. A sinister face was carved in the pumpkin with a candle inside of it. He immediately head butted me and I flew into the corner. He then began blowing flames out of his mouth. He chased me around the ring for at least ten minutes. When he caught me I sneezed in his face┘┘which blew out his candle. Then he just fell over, so I was declared the winner be default. After my match El Rey de Mascaras brutally crushed J.C. Chavez▓s skull. However he was applauded while I was still being booed.  
This is it. I▓m in the final match. I changed my boots and trunks once more(this time I picked pink with white trim) and was ready to face El Rey de Mascaras. He was a giant of a man standing over nine feet tall with muscles on top of his muscles. He wore a black mask with a crown painted on it. As we entered the ring we were told that this would be a Mascara Death Match. The rules were simple, the first one to un-mask his opponent would be the winner. I was told later that El Rey has won over 1,000 matches such as this one. I was tossed around the ring like a rag doll. I must have been crazy to think I could compete with a monster like this. As I lay there bloody and beaten he then attempted to un-mask me. He had my mask half way off when the ring was filled with a brilliant light. The next thing I knew El Rey was on the floor out cold. I then un-masked him and was declared the winner. Still I was unsure what that light was, well anyway I was the winner.(However I was booed even louder than before. It was later explained to me that by beating a local hero that I was seen as a villain. How dumb are these wrestling fans? Cheering and booing based on who they like not who wins.) I now have my money for my trip, soon I will not be alone on my mission.

October 25, 2036 It's been five days since I won the tournament and my muscles still ache! Yesterday I tried to book a flight to the Soviet Union but the travel agent told me there wasn't any Soviet Union even after I showed him Buffuloman's encyclopedia entry three times! Well anyway looks like I'm heading to Russia hopefully I can reach Siberia from there. I can only hope that he's still there...

October 27,2036 I've just landed in Russia and boy is it cold! I just about spent all my money on new clothes because all I packed were tee shirts and shorts. Anyway, I'm heading to "his" house and hopefully he'll still be there.

October 29,2036 He's from Spain? Damn it! Stupid book got his entry all wrong. How can people print things that aren▓t true? Doesn't anybody check there facts? Damn it! I was told of a similar chojin working on a farm nearby so I'm going to go see him. October 30,2036 This is the day I met my first ally! I saw him pulling ten plows and I knew he was my the muscle I needed. I introduced myself and he shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way. However when I explained to him I was going to destroy the muscle league and he offered to help, on one condition, I had to beat the local champion in a match. I excepted his offer and he told me to come back at eight and go to the red barn. He then said his name was Kid Bison and bid me farewell.( I now will let Kid Bison tell you how he remembers it)

Kid Bison working hard when weirdo bother me. Tell him come back and beat champion and I help him. He say dah and leave.(Not the most elaborate fellow eh)  
I returned at eight and went into the red barn. Inside was a ring and many fans waiting to see a match. I was rushed into the ring(I didn't even get to put my Green trunks on!) and the champ was brought out. To my surprise it was Kid Bison! He then proceeded to pound on me for what seemed like an eternity. He then charged at me and slammed me into a corner. He then flung me across the ring into the opposite corner.(as I was going I may have wet myself and the ring too) He then charged me and slipped on my pee flying out of the ring. He crashed into a support beam and part of the barn fell on top of him. I won the match and he agreed to come with me.(Here▓s how he remembered it)  
I beat him. I smash him. I slip on his piss. I lose. I go with him. Too embarrassed to stay.

November 2,2036 Apparently I passed out after my match because I awoke to find myself being carried through the snowy Siberian plains by Kid Bison. I asked him where were we headed and he said "China." When I asked why he said "Tag tournament"  
November 5,2036 Wow that was better than the plane ride! Kid Bison should start a taxi service. Well we're here but the tournament doesn't start for another three days. That's ok though because I have an idea were we might get another ally. I'm sure one of Ramenman's students can be "convinced" to help us.  
November 6,2036 Now this is a dojo! There are jade dragon statues everywhere. The walk ways are all marble and the doors are adorned in jewels and gold! Too bad we couldn't get in. Some weird two-headed two-sexed kid said the dojo was closed. (To this day I wonder if they have male or female parts down there!) When I asked why? he/she said he/she couldn't tell me. I would of pressed further but their sword told me to just give up. On another note I did see two hotties stretching in the yard too bad they were with some loser in a check marked jacket holding a sissy cane.

November 7,2036 Me and Kid Bison, or K.B. as I call him, have been hitting the local pubs. Boy does his tongue ever loosen up when he's hammered. So far I've learned that he is Buffaloman's illegitimate grandson. Apparently Buff was shagging his grandma when he was a Akuma Chojin. When he turned good he just left her behind. While we were tasting the local spirits we did meet a rather interesting fellow. He says his name is [text missing and that he wants us to help him break into Ramenman's dojo. If we help him he says he'll join our cause.  
We decided to break into the dojo with [text missing. We snuck around the back and into a large room filled with swords and other weapons. K.B. and [text missing went ahead because I went to investigate a noise I heard. I followed the splashing sound until I saw it, one of the hotties from before was bathing in a large golden tub. I watched her for what seemed like an eternity until I saw someone across from me. He was a rather lanky fellow with large sideburns and a green suit jacket combo. He said "Hi my name is Lupi..." he was cut off by a large skillet to the skull, one I received a second later. When I awoke I was tied to a chair being interrogated by two of the most beautiful women I ever saw. The other dude was still out but he seemed to be waking up. I thought all was lost until K.B. showed up with [text missing. K.B. unhooked his horns and bashed the girls on the head knocking them out. He then picked me up and we were out of there. I asked if [text missing got what he was looking for and K.B. nodded. [text missing was now wearing a new costume. He told me to call him Lomeinman from now on, and then he pledged allegiance to me.

November 8,2036 The big New Chojin Wrestling Tag Tournament is here! Kables and I have decided to call our Tag team "The D!" Lomeinman wanted to participate but I refused to let him. I know he's eager to show his stuff but these fans have seen Ramenman up close there is no way he can fool them. Our first opponents are a team called the Safari Bros. They consist of Alex a 8 foot 5oolb. Rhino looking Chojin and Bobar a 9 foot 1,200lbs. chojin elephant. Both have power levels of 1.5 million!  
As the match starts I remember that I left the iron on and run to the back to shut it off. K.B. runs at Alex but Alex just runs back at K.B. resulting in a thunderous crash between there two heads. Both are hurdled back into there corners where Alex tags Bobar but K.B. has no one to tag. (I had to turn the coffee pot off too) Bobar lets loose a flurry of punches and then picks up Kables and slams him to the mat. Alex dives off the top rope in his corner and lands an elbow drop. As he rolls off of K.B. he stumbles a bit and that leads to Kid Bison getting up. He quickly grabs Bobar's trunk and swings him around, tossing him into Alex. He then charges at the duo impaling both of them on one horn. I raced back to the ring just in time to get my hand raised. We had won our first match and would advance in the tournament.

The blood was mopped off the ring and the next match was set to begin. The match up featured the team called The Dynamos facing off against The New Most Dangerous Combo. The Dynamos entered first and the place went nut! Huge pyrotechnics went off as Johnny Four Arms( a massive four-armed chojin. He stood at least nine feet tall, was beat red wearing a blue pair of boxer shorts with matching trunks. He had long flowing black hair and large green eyes. His power level was an incredible 3 million!) and Sprite ( a tiny four foot female chojin. She had short boyish red hair and wore a pink dress. She only had one arm, it appeared as she was born that way, which was adorned with jewelry. Her power level was just under 500 thousand.) entered the ring. Their opponents were then introduced but it fell deafly silent until soft piano music was heard. Coming down from the ceiling was a familiar face, it was Jaque O Lantern!( To refresh your memory, Jaque is the pumpkin-headed, stick-bodied, fire-breathing living Jack O' lantern with a 1 million power level.) He then stood in the ring and began waving his arms until...BOOM! A huge explosion went off and Panzer( A large German man in a soldier uniform, with a canon for a right arm and treads for feet. He stood 7 foot tall and was gauged at 2 million power)  
The bell rang and they were off. Johnny grabbed Jaque in a bear hug and began squeezing. Jaque then blasted Johnny with a face full of fire! As Johnny stumbled backward Jaque jumped up and landed on his shoulders. He then pierced Johnny's eye socket with his wooden leg. Jaque jumped up and gave Johnny a body press. "Johnny" screamed out Sprite, which distracted Jaque long enough for him to spit a fireball at the tiny chojin. Johnny stood up holding his eye socket looking for Sprite but she was rolling around the floor trying to put out her dress which had caught fire. Jaque then Tagged Panzer. Panzer entered the ring and yelled out Blitzkrieg! Jaque removed his head and threw it to Panzer who then loaded up his canon with Jaque's head and fired it at Johnny. Jaque's head flew at Johnny spewing fire. It flew at great speed until it went right through the massive chojin. The New Most Dangerous Combo had won there match and we would face them in the next round.

Once again the ring was cleaned before the start of the next match. A bubbly light hearted song began to play in the arena. Bright lights of blue and pink swirled about as the Dream Bears were introduced. Luvey Bear(A giant pink bear chojin with a white stomach that had a red heart-shaped tattoo on it. Her power level was 500 thousand and she stood 6 foot 1.) and Huggy Bear(A similar looking chojin bear that was baby blue and also stood 6 foot 1 with a 500 thousand power level.) entered the ring dancing and giggling. There opponents were then introduced, however the Lightmares did not show up to the ramp way. After several minutes we thought there was going to be a forfeit but suddenly two light fixtures fell off the ceiling and into the ring. The fixtures stood up as Lightmare #1 and Lightmare#2.(They are two rail thin chojins seemingly made of metal with light bulbs for hands and lamp shades for heads. They are identical in every way both being 5 foot tall and having 800 thousand power)  
Ding! The bell rang and Lightmare#1 and Luvey started things off. A quick hip toss and Luvey was down. #1 followed it up with a series of knee drops and a quick elbow to the back of the head. #1 then began to try to impress the crowd with some flexing which lead to loud booing. Luvey got up and hooked #1 into a sleeper hold. She began squeezing harder and harder. As #1 was about to go out he shined his light bulbs in Luvey's face. She dropped the hold and rubbed her eyes allowing for #1 to tag #2. #2 bolted over to Luvey and nailed her with a thunderous lariat. He then picked her up and executed a jumping DDT. The crowd was going wild now. He dragged Luvey to his corner and tagged #1. They both gave Luvey a series of boot shots before #1 picked her up and executed a perfect death valley drop. All seemed lost for Luvey but then she touched her stomach and shouted Heart Bubble! A huge red heart shaped bubble encased #1 and floated him up to the ceiling. As it reached the top it popped and dropped #1 onto the ring apron. Luvey then tagged Huggy who hit the ring like a house o fire. His threw punches like he was handing out perfume samples. He then snatched #2 from his corner and tossed him to Luvey. Luvey ascended the top rope with #2 while Huggy did the same with #1 in the opposite corner. They yelled out Bear Hug Rainbow and leapt toward each other leaving a rainbow like trail behind them. They smashed #1 and #2 between themselves with bits of metal and glass flying everywhere. The Dream Bears had advanced to the next round

The next match was set to begin and I must say I sure hoped it was a long one. After seeing Jaque and Panzer obliterate their opponents I was not looking forward to facing him again. The first team was brought out to England▓s national anthem. They were announced as Big Ben(a 9 foot tall, 450 lb, chojin with a 2 million power level. He had short brown hair and was wearing a singlet of the Union Jack with matching boots.) and Little Winston(A short pudgy chojin with a 900 thousand power level. He was wearing jeans and a red, white, and blue shirt.) the pride of England. Apparently they are sons of the legendary Bobby family, the second most prestigious wrestling dynasty in all of Great Britain. They fancy themselves as rivals of the Mask family but truth be told they have yet to even beat a single Mask family member, even their bulldog was beaten by Kevin Mask▓s. Next they introduced the mysterious Ying & Yang.(Two identical chojins who were covered in all black and all white respectively and had a 1 million power level each. They were said to be 6▓5 but honestly they appeared more like 5▓10. Also they were said to weigh 250 lbs. each but they looked no more than 129...134 tops. Lastly I noticed their feminine features but they were referred to as males. I guess it▓s nothing. I mean no one else seems to notice)  
Big Ben stared things off by charging straight at Ying with a flying clothesline, however Ying simply bent over backward and was able to avoid being hit. Ben hit the ropes and bounced back where Ying flipped his legs over and nailed Ben with both feet to the back. Ying then jumped up and began to pump his arms up in down, perhaps saying he was raising the roof. As he did this Ben was able to nail him in the back with a violent forearm shot. He followed it up with a German suplex into a pin. Ying quickly kicked out of the pin and went on the offensive. He delivered a series of kicks to the ribs followed by a spin kick to the face. Ben staggered but Yang did not follow up in stead he chose to pat himself on the back. Ben tagged in Winston who immediately rolled into a ball and down the ring at Ying. Winston hit Ying▓s legs and he fell over like a bowling pin. Winston then began to bounce up and down on Ying▓s chest. After about five bounces he uncoiled and landed an elbow to the sternum. He picked up Ying and delivered a massive S.T.O. Yang was yelling and screaming for the tag but Ying seemed to not want to leave the ring. Winston dragged Ying to his corner and tagged Ben. Ben climbed the corner post while Winston held Ying across his knee. Ben then leapt down and landed a leg drop across Ying▓s neck. He then picked up Ying by the throat and yelled out ⌠Union Jack Driver!■ He jumped up with Ying still in his hand. As he went up he began to spin, he then came down with lethal force and choke slammed Ying into the mat. Ying lat motionless for a second while Ben was celebrating. Ying then managed to crawl over to Yang and tag him in. Yang was a house a fire. Delivering punches and chops to both Ben and Winston , who stupidly entered the ring. He then tossed Winston over the top rope and grabbed Ben in a side bear hug. He squeezed until there was several loud cracking sounds, which I assumed to be Ben▓s ribs. Ben then passed out and the fight was over. Ying & Yang had advanced to the next round, but would Ying be able to compete? That match was awesome! Too bad it didn't go longer because I didn't finish my Burger King Whopper. You know it beat McDonalds Big Mac in national taste test. MMMM! Just thinking of that flame broiled goodness makes me want another one. Now that there 2 for $3 I can have two!(Sorry I got paid to say that.) Well looks like We got to face The New Most Dangerous Combo! To my surprise they were already in the ring. Jaque had a mic in his wooden hand and began to talk.  
"This...audience...wants...BLOOD! Face...us...in...a...flaming...ring...death...match"  
The crowd went wild as he spoke so we felt obliged to accept the challenge. Besides I beat Jaque once already so how hard can this be? We entered the ring and Jaque spat a fireball straight up in the air. It split into four balls of flame and they landed on the corner post. The ring post and ropes became ablaze with dancing flames. The bell rang and we set our plan into motion. Kid Bison charged at Panzer and began working on his cannon arm. I rushed Jaque and delivered a thunderous belly to belly suplex. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kid Bison bend panzer's arm cannon which takes their Blitzkrieg move away. Jaque got up quickly and he slipped behind me and put me in a sleeper hold. I was beginning to pass out when I smelled bar-b-que! Turns out Kid Bison was being pushed in the corner and his back was being grilled. I broke the sleeper but Jaque tossed me aside and I crashed into Kid Bison and panzer sending both of them outside the ring. Before I could react I was given a German suplex and two elbow drops. I rolled to the right and jumped up. I delivered a mighty kick to Jacques▓ head and it spun rapidly in circles. I started laughing but then flames came shooting out of his mouth. I ducked and then gave a swift uppercut to Jaque. He flew back into the corner post. He started smiling and then shouted "Seed Shower!" Pumpkin seeds came flying out of his mouth but I avoided all seven of them. I rushed forward and grabbed Jaque in a bear hug. Just then a bell rang and the announcer said that Panzer and Kid Bison were counted out. I then blew a blast of air at Jacques▓ candle hoping to put it out but his mouth disappeared! He head-butted me and I stumbled backward. Jaque then raised his hands up and yelled "Arise my Jaqueites!" The pumpkin seeds he shot at me then sprouted into Jack O' Lanterns with long flowing capes and began flying around spraying flames at me. I was ducking and dodging but all seemed hopeless. Just as I was surrounded I remembered my match against El Rey de Mascaras. I lifted my mask and the arena was filled with a bright light! When it was over Jaque and his Jaqueites were unconscious and I was declared the winner. I'm not sure what happened but I hope that I'm never desperate enough to try that again.

Whew! That was a lucky one. Looks like the Dream Bears take on Ying & Yang next. I doubt that Ying will be able to compete so I hope Yang can take care of two opponents at once. Hey looks like the Dream Bears are already in the ring. Ying and Yang are announced and surprisingly they both come out. Something seems strange though, Ying is at least 6 or 7 inches taller now. Not to mention he's way more muscular looking. The bell rings and the match is under way. I decide not to stay and watch because I have a strange hunch that Ying is not the same Ying as earlier. As I entered the back area I heard the unmistakable sound of a shower. As I approached the noise I spot Ying's costume on the floor. I peak into the shower area to see if my hunch is right but what I find is too unbelievable. The girl I saw bathing at Ramenman's dojo is here showering in front of me! Not wanting to disturb her I wait till she's turned the shower off but not in a towel to confront her. I call out "Ying" and she turns around. After blocking her exit I ask her what's going on. She tells me that Ramenman has gone missing She explains her and her sister, along with some guy called Riddlemaster are here looking for clues to Ramenman's disappearance. After a few minutes of silence(I was just trying to get a longer look) I spoke.  
"You know if I reveal your secret, you and your friends will be stripped of there chojin kyuodo and banned from wrestling forever. Now I don't have to say anything, if you do me a favor"  
"What do you want from me?" She looked shocked and a little embarrassed.  
"Not now...but one day I will ask for you to repay me...and you will, without question or hesitation"  
"O...okay"  
I handed her a towel and left the locker room area. As I made my way to the ring area I heard the announcer proclaim Ying and Yang win with a double Kowloon Wall drops!! Looks like I may need to call my favor in early unless...

This is it! All that stand between our victory is Ying & Yang. Which shouldn't be a problem now that I know their secret. I let them enter first as a "courtesy" or so they think. The crowd cheered them wildly and I believe they are the favorites to win. We came out to little fan fare but we don't let such things bother us. When we entered the ring I immediately grabbed the mic and made an announcement.  
"Ladies and gentlemen I have a special treat for you. Coming out of retirement to act as our second is the one and only...Lomeinman!  
The crowd was stunned at my words but soon erupted into a full standing ovation when Loeinman made his way down the ramp toward the ring. I could tell that Ying & Yang were both stunned as well. The bell rang and we were off and running. I dashed at Ying and gave him a quick hip toss followed by two elbow drops. I then picked him up and whipped him into my corner. Kid Bison gave him a few punches, then I delivered a monkey flip. I then dragged him back toward Kid Bison whom I tagged in. Before I left the ring I gave Ying a boot to the head. Bison picked him up and then planted him with a huge power bomb! As I looked over at Yang I could see she was staring at Lomeinman and not paying attention to her partner in the ring. Kid Bison turned Ying over then pointed at Lomeinman, who just smiled and shook his head. With that Kid Bison applied a camel clutch. The crowd was buzzing as they knew this was a Ramenman trade mark move.(It was common knowledge at this time that Lomeinman and Ramenman were the same person.) As Kid Bison cranked back he tagged me in. With the hold still applied I gave Ying a dropkick to the face. I then ran over to Yang and tossed her in the ring. Kid Bison then tossed Ying at me while I tossed Yang at him. They collided in the center of the ring. As they stood there dazed we both ran toward them, I delivered a chop block to Yang's knees while Kid Bison delivered a dropkick to Ying's face. They were both knocked completely out! We won! My god we won! After the ring was cleared of fallen chojins we were presented our trophy. The crowd roared as we held are hands up, and they went absolutely nut when Lomeinman shook our hands. I felt good that we had won but something about using psychological tactics to win just didn't seem right...oh well we were still the champs. Our celebration was short lived however. Just as Kid Bison was exiting the ring a huge man came from out of the crowd. He was wearing a sweat suit and a big hat. He grabbed Kid Bison and pulled him back into the ring. He then grabbed our trophy and smashed it on the floor. He picked up a mic and started to speak.  
"My name is Big Body and I love to fight! You look like a worthy foe, I challenge you to a match... right here... right now! Give me the greatest match in the world"  
We looked at each other and Kid Bison said "OK" I left the ring with Lomeinman and the debris of the trophy was swept out. I couldn't believe this was happening and I hoped that Kid Bison didn't bite off more than he could chew.

The audience had a eerie silence as if they knew they about to witness something special. Kid Bison was rubbing his wrist waiting for the bell to ring but Big Body just stood there all calm. Big Body then ripped off his sweats and removed his hat to reveal his true attire. He was wearing football style shoulder pads that had spikes on them. He also wore a red mask that looked strangely similar to mine, however this mask had a metal patch in it. He must have stood at least 7'1 and had muscles like most people have problems. The bell rang and the two bulls charged forward. They locked hands in an attempt to prove their strength. Neither one seemed to budge until finally Bison gave Big Body a knee to the gut. He followed it up with fore arm to the back and then a quick spike DDT. The crowd roared and Bison started to stomp on Big Body. After a few boots to the head Big Body caught Bison's foot and tossed him backward. He then sprang forward and shoulder tackled Bison into the corner. The impact was so hard that the corner post bent around Bison's back. As Bison lay there Big Body jumped back and prepared to ram him again. As Big Body ran across the ring Bison seemed to be out of it, however at the last second he rolled out of the way and Big Body slammed shoulder first into the corner post. His charge was so violent that he broke the post off and landed out of the ring. He quickly got up and back inside were Bison was waiting for him. Bison tossed Big up in the air then he leapt up after him. He then grabbed Big Body in a power bomb position and started to do a 450 degree spin, slamming Big with such force that the ring collapsed. The crowd was eating it up and begging for more. Big Body didn't seemed too phased and he was quick to go on the offensive. He landed seven quick shoulder thrust and a thunderous body-slam. He then gave Bison a field goal kick to the face. Blood erupted from Bison's mouth and some teeth went flying. Big then pick Bison up and attempted a suplex to which Bison blocked and applied a suplex of his own. He then removed his horns and began beating Big Body with them. Blow after blow went across Big's chest and rib area causing much blood to be spat out and many loud cracking sounds to be heard. Bison picked him up and then stepped back and ran at Big Body. Bison called out "Tornado Mixer" and slammed into Big causing him to spin in place. Bison did this several times and it looked all but over for Big. As Bison went in for the kill Big suddenly stopped spinning. Bison was unaware as his head was down to deliver a horn to the gut. Big grabbed Bison by the horns and lifted him up, then he slammed him down. Something seemed wrong though. Big was on his last leg, where did this second wind come from? Big then gave Bison a few jumping elbow drops and one falling head-butt .Big then pulled Bison up by his right arm and proceeded to break it. He then grabbed Bison's head and began wailing on it with his fist. Punches rained down on Bison causing blood to fly everywhere. He then picked Bison up and delivered a sickening back-breaker that would have broke a normal chojin in two. He then pulled off one of Bison's horns and stabbed Bison's chest with it. He then lifted his foot up and was about to bring it down on the horn maiming or even killing Bison. Well this was all I could stand so I hopped into the ring and blocked Big Body's foot with my hands. As I strained against his massive power I heard the bell being rung signally the match was over and Bison had lost due to my interference. Big Body looked at me and for a second are eyes locked. Then I felt him move his foot away. He looked at me and spoke an eerie message ⌠So there are others like me? Train, grow strong, then I'm going to kill you both." After that he turned and left the arena. Bison still lay there losing massive amounts of blood when he turned to me and said "Thank...you" before passing out. I'm not sure who Big Body was or even what he meant by what he said. All I am sure of is he hurt my friend ...bad, and for that I would train and get strong, because I know we will meet again. Only next time it will be him who they carry out of the arena on a stretcher! 


End file.
